


I Hate You, I Love You pt. 3

by fritokays



Series: I Hate You, I Love You [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Still suck at titles but here's part 3!!! Enjoy, guys!





	

Alex was in the car with Kara the next time she got a text from her quickly rising favorite contact.

Bitch: Where are you?

Alex: In the car with your niece

Bitch: Hmm.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows at that message and was about to reply when a picture message came in. She opened it after glancing towards Kara to make sure she was engrossed in her driving. The girl always was the most cautious driver.

The picture was one of Astra’s body from the shoulders down. She was wearing only a long white t-shirt and Alex could see red lace through the thin material. She swallowed hard and shifted in her seat.

Alex: Don’t do this. I’m in the car with Kara and I have to spend at least the next few hours with her. You know how she is when it comes to shopping.

She was out of luck though. The next message that came in was of the same angle but a hand was now in the frame lifting the bottom of the shirt up slightly so that Alex could see the very beginnings of the dark red lace Astra was currently wearing.

Alex: Please. I don’t know if I can control myself.

She was biting her lip now and trying to ward off her blush and then her phone beeped with another picture message from the one and only. She let out a long breath before opening it and seeing that the shirt had now been lifted up to reveal the lacy bottoms and a toned stomach. Alex clenched her thighs together and looked out the window for a few moments before looking back to her phone.

Alex: Okay. You win.

Alex: This time, bitch. 

0~0~0

When Alex had gotten home after that little sext scandal, Astra had been waiting for her and she’d fucked her for hours until she couldn’t physically fuck her anymore. It was a wonder someone hadn’t walked in on them with all the noises coming from the both of them.

Alex’s body was now littered with bite marks which Astra had thankfully left only in places that would be covered by her everyday clothing. The only thing was, Kara and Clark kept insisting that she join them in the pool.

Her bruises were dark though and she knew better. She sat at a table near the pool and talked with the two cousins but kept clear of the pool itself.

“Alex, why aren’t you swimming?” Came the concerned voice of Alura from behind her. The brunette shrugged.

“Not feeling it today,” She answered lamely and the woman looked at her strangely for a moment before nodding and telling Kara something or another. When she had reentered the house, Alex sighed in relief.

About an hour later, the brunette stood and stretched her arms up over her head only to be interrupted by a shout of, “Holy shit, Alex!” From Clark. Brown eyes went wide as she looked down and realized she’d forgotten the very dark, very sore bite mark on her hip bone that was now visible being that her shirt had ridden up.

“Yeah, holy shit, Alex. Who did that?” Kara said in a playful tone and Alex grimaced before shaking her head.

“No one,” She mumbled as she took a seat on the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in the water. She might as well just get in now, they’d seen one. However, they might have a fit if they saw the fifteen others.

“No one?” Kara said in disbelief as she splashed her best friend and Alex kicked water in her direction, “Was it that girl who was sexting you the other day?” She asked and wiggled her eyebrows comically at Alex. The brunette grimaced at the thought of talking to Kara about having sex with her aunt.

“Yeah,” She mumbled as she shifted her legs in the water. She’d been so focused on not making eye contact, that she’d failed to realize Clark had gotten out of the pool and snuck up behind her. It wasn’t until she was already under water that she realized what had happened. She resurfaced with a growl, “Clark!” She shouted at the boy who was quickly making his way away from her as he laughed and she boosted herself up out of the pool. 

Her clothes were now drenched and she was dripping water everywhere. She threw her hair out of her eyes in time to see Alura step out of the house with a concerned look on her face, “I didn’t think you were getting in?” She asked gently and Alex shot a glare towards Clark.

“I wasn’t,” She muttered as he continued to laugh.

“Clark Kent!” Alura said in her ‘mom’ voice as they all called it, “I ought to call your parents and make them come get you so you can sit at home by yourself,” Clark sobered very quickly for Alura’s benefit and apologized. Alura shook her head before looking back towards Alex, “Are you wearing a suit under your clothes?” The brunette furrowed her eyebrows and nodded slowly, “Perfect, I’ll dry your clothes and you can just wear that for the time being.”

“Umm,” Alex panicked, “I’ll be fine. They’ll dry. I’m sure,” She rambled and looked around for any excuse she could use. Alura looked at her funnily before Kara laughed behind her.

“She’s got a hickey she doesn’t want you to see,” Alex closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. It wasn’t just one hickey and Alura would have a fit if she saw them.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’ve seen my fair share of hickeys. Kara hasn’t quite figured out how to cover them yet,” Alex snorted as she heard her best friend make a choking noise behind her, “And your parents would have my head if I let you wear your wet clothes. So go on, let me have them.”

Alex bit her lip and tried with all of her might to think of an excuse to give her second mother before taking a breath and shimmying out of her shorts. Thankfully, Astra had been careful not to leave bite marks on her legs, saying something about the fact that she liked Alex in tiny shorts and didn’t want to ruin that sight. She handed them over before attempting to stall again only to have Alura shoot her a look that shut her right up.

Alex closed her eyes before pulling her shirt over her head and heard three collective gasps as she opened them again and handed the shirt over. Alura was looking at her with a mix of concern and wonder while Kara was giggling behind her and Clark had gone eerily quiet.

“Well,” Alex shrugged and Alura reached out blindly to grab the shirt from her.

“What in the world?!” The woman finally exclaimed and Alex nodded. She’d expected at least that, “Who did that to you?!” The brunette itched to just make a run for it, but Kara had picked her up today so she didn’t have her car.

“Umm,” She bit her lip and shrugged as she looked intently at the ground near her feet.

“’Lura? The hell are you yelling about out here? You’re going to alert the neighbors,” Astra said as she stepped out of the house. She’d been oddly absent from the pool as well, probably due to the fact that she had nail marks all over her back, “Damn, didn’t know you were into vampires, brat,” She said teasingly and Alex shot her a look of disgust before looking at Alura.

“I didn’t want to do this. Can I have my clothes back or are we done with this little conversation?” She asked with more snark than she’d ever given the other woman before. Alura just shook her head and headed back into the house with the clothes and a look of utter disbelief on her face.

Astra walked off laughing and Alex took a seat back at the table and shot a look at Kara and Clark before hearing her phone beep.

Bitch: Damn, I’m pretty proud of myself for those.

Alex: I’m sure you are. How’s the back?

Bitch: Sore as hell. You don’t even have nails. How the hell did you leave scratches that deep?

Alex: You’re not a vampire, as you so nicely put it. Why’d you bite me so many times?

Bitch: Point taken, brat.


End file.
